Arrangements described herein relate to note taking within a virtual meeting.
Advances in communications and information technology have allowed for greater collaboration and streamlined processes within an organization. As a result, the need for an individual's physical presence has been reduced in at least some situations. For instance, meetings between two or more individuals are a regular part of any organizational environment. When meeting participants are located in different locations, an in-person meeting may not be practical. Instead, a meeting can be conducted virtually such that the two or more participants interact with one another remotely.
Taking notes or meeting minutes is still a manual process to which a person is assigned. A common challenge for virtual meeting participants is keeping up with a presentation while taking notes and correlating them with the correct part of the presentation. For example a user who has been designated note taker may find an interesting point and takes a note. However, during the time it takes the person to write the note, the presentation has moved on and other noteworthy points may be lost. Further, after the presentation, someone reviewing the notes must manually cross reference the notes with the original presentation.